<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bitter Royal Days by MJ1Hawk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944562">Bitter Royal Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ1Hawk/pseuds/MJ1Hawk'>MJ1Hawk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Existentialism, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ1Hawk/pseuds/MJ1Hawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Akira is aware of the inaccuracies between dimensions, most of his friends are not. What hurts the most is not knowing if his girlfriend, Makoto Niijima, is happier in this world than the true one where he first fell in love with her. Who's right for wanting happiness? ONE-SHOT. Makoto x Joker. Spoilers for Persona 5 Royal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bitter Royal Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
January; the Actualized World:<br/>
<br/>
None of this is right. It seems like Morgana has an inkling as well, but Akira’s hopping from friend to friend, seeing if what he’s thinking is wrong. Can he really take this away from them? He hasn’t even been able to sleep at night, partly because of the nightmares; every night he has a heartbreaking dream about each respective friend coming to him after he and Akechi talk Maruki down, rejecting this false world. And each time, his friends chew him out and tear him apart for taking away their happiness they fought a God to earn…. He wakes up shivering every morning. Yet, one person (and the most important yet) has been absent from those dreams. His girlfriend. Makoto. The most important person in his entire life. As he walks up the steps to the underground mall now, Akira’s heart beats a mile a minute out of pure fear. He’s ignored her texts and attempted to push her into the back of his mind, because he’s guilty and scared and he just doesn’t know how to deal with what he might find.<br/>
<br/>
'Her father's really alive, and here I am, taking that from her,' he thinks with eyes on his feet. 'What a disgraceful boyfriend I am.' He shoves his hands into his coat pockets and starts walking blindly, lost in his misery, before a voice calls out to him. With his head bouncing upward, he’s greeted by the sight of Makoto and her smiling sister, standing right before him. His eyes widen in greeting, because Makoto in her white knit turtleneck, heeled boots, skirt, and long coat is nothing less than jaw dropping. But then his brain freezes. 'Is she still my girlfriend in this world? ...Did I make the cut?' The thought of Makoto not including him in her ideal world seriously cripples him, and he frowns deeply at a random place somewhere over Sae’s head, feeling like his stomach is in knots so tight he could jump off a bridge and hold on.<br/>
<br/>
“Um. Akira?” The worry in Makoto’s voice pulls his attention back in, and he shoots her an apologetic look. She seems unimpressed however, and crosses her arms, coming toward him. But when he takes a step back, she drops her arms to her sides in defeat. “...What’s going on? Seriously. You haven’t talked to me in days.” Wrinkling her brow and biting her lip, she looks up at him before asking, “What did I do wrong?” Akira’s resolve melts, and he pulls her in for a tight, bone crushing hug, shutting his eyes tight until little wrinkles appear on his face. 'I can just pretend this is my Makoto. Just for now.' He feels nauseous again. Taking notice of how warm and real she feels, Akira starts to crack. His breath hitches in his throat, as if a pitiful sob is building up. And even though he tries to hide it by swallowing, Makoto pulls back and rubs the side of his face. Her sympathy just makes it all hurt more. “Woah,” she states quietly, looking fearful. “Seriously, what’s going on?” Akira tears himself away and stealthily wipes his eyes behind the guise of adjusting his glasses. Even Sae seems to have scooted a little closer so as to check up on him.<br/>
<br/>
“N-nothing,” he tries with a weak smile. His beautiful girlfriend puts a hand on her hip and stares him down. “...I don’t wanna bother you with it right now. After all,” he motions toward her outfit, “You look about ready for something really fancy tonight. Can’t ruin that for you.” He sighs under his breath at that last bit. It takes a whole lot of willpower to leave it at that.<br/>
<br/>
“Well,” Makoto looks over at her sister who’s looking back at her. “Our Dad’s getting an award tonight, so Sis and I were just trying to decide what to make for dinner.”<br/>
<br/>
“Which you make insanely difficult,” Sae adds, nudging her sister’s shoulder playfully. “Just pick something already.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hey! This is a big deal! It has to be perfect,” Makoto argues back, and soon the two are bickering like how sisters should. It makes Akira happy to see that Sae’s change of heart sticks, but it feels so… wrong. 'It’s all fucking wrong,' he reminds himself.<br/>
“Hey.” Makoto was talking to him, hugging herself. “M-maybe you should come over tonight, you know, after the actual ceremony. Dad would love to see you again.” That takes Akira by surprise. 'Again, huh? So I’m important enough for her to have had her Dad and I meet. Maybe we ARE dating here too.' Then he chides himself. 'My job is to be reminding my friends that this isn’t their reality… I can’t be indulging in this.' Yet, he starts doubting himself. 'Makoto always talks about her dad though. Like how she hates that I never got to meet him, or how similar I am to him. So what if I meet him now? This is the only chance I’ll get.'<br/>
<br/>
“Uh, are you sure? I don’t want to intrude on your family time.”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t be silly,” Sae retorts, rolling her shoulder out. “You’re already family.” Makoto beams at him and Akira can’t breathe right.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright then,” he says simply, nodding. Makoto actually hops in the air out of excitement and he thinks it’s probably the cutest thing he’s ever seen. Akira can’t hold back his smile after that.<br/>
<br/>
“This just means we have to make something even MORE spectacular, Sis.” Sae rolls her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Great. Shopping will take even longer now.” Akira chuckles and takes his hands out of his pockets.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you guys want help? I don’t mind cooking.” Makoto nearly goes cross-eyed.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait. Wait wait wait,” Makoto barks. “Sis and my Dad have never had your curry and coffee!” Akira grins and scratches the back of his head. “Soooo.”<br/>
<br/>
“Mmmmhm,” Akira hums. “So that’s what you want for dinner, huh?” Makoto nods enthusiastically. “I can ask Boss if he’ll close shop early for me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Really?!” Akira shakes his head and Makoto grabs her sister’s arm. “I promise, Dad and you will. Love. It.”<br/>
<br/>
“Seems as though it’s decided then.” Sae smiles at Akira appreciatively and bows her head. “We should be heading back home then. We don’t want to be late to the show.” Makoto puts a knuckle to her chin, and Akira knows she’s thinking hard about something now. Soon she turns toward him, then back to her sister.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll meet you there,” she informs Sae, who looks disgruntled. “Please. Just give me a little bit. I promise I’ll be quick, ok?”<br/>
<br/>
“...Alright,” Sae huffs, buttoning up her coat again. “See you two later, then. Bye.”<br/>
<br/>
“See ya,” Akira says, waving limply. 'What could Makoto be staying back for?' Nervous doesn’t begin to describe how he feels. Suddenly she grabs him by the sleeve and pulls Akira into a corner that less people pass by. Determination mares her face, and soon Makoto’s grabbing his coat lapels with all the strength she has.<br/>
<br/>
“What’s going on, Akira? Don’t lie to me.” Akira’s face falls, and he drops his head so his forehead is pressed against her’s. She doesn’t pull away, and she doesn’t look uncomfortable, so he takes this as a sure sign that they are indeed dating in this reality. One weight lifts off of his shoulders just for another to set. Should he tell her? Right before a huge award show? It’s the recognition she always wanted for her father, and is it right to ruin that? His whole body tenses up. Makoto sighs and wraps her arms around his neck. It helps put him at ease, and she knows that. He lets out a shaky breath before pushing her coat back and holding her wide hips.<br/>
<br/>
“...Something’s not right, Makoto. Something big.” He bites his tongue for a moment, trying to gauge her reaction. In her red eyes, there’s a flicker of doubt. Once he sees that, he knows it’s ok. That the rational girl he knows and loves so much is still there, that she too has taken notice of the world around them. But that doesn’t stop her from looking obviously scared. “Babe.” He pulls her in for a hug, stuffing his face against her neck and breathing in her perfume that he remembers getting her. “I don’t know how to start this gently, I’m just so God damn sorry this is happening.” She breathes more jaggedly against his shoulder and hugs him tighter.<br/>
<br/>
“Say it. I have a feeling that there’s some sort of lapse in my memories, like it or not.” Relief floods Akira’s entire body, and he leans back so he can look her in the eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Think hard, ok? Does… how you’re living right now feel real?” Makoto seems confused. “Your Dad. How your sister treats you. Your life in this exact moment. Doesn’t it seem off?” Makoto gazes right through her boyfriend before she slowly lets go of him. The air between them takes a sharp turn, and anxiety itches and burns the back of both of their necks until they have to scratch at it with blunt nails. Her jaw trembles but nothing comes out until a sharp bitter whine tears through her throat.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s not… right, is it?” Akira clenches his fists and nods slowly. Collapsing against the wall, Makoto slides to the floor, and Akira hurriedly drops down next to her, glaring at the kid who walks by and stares at her like a zoo animal. Makoto hides her face in her hands and her shoulders tremble. “H-how is this possible?” Then she jerks her head up, looking petrified as she mumbles, “That means Dad isn’t--No. No no no.” Makoto’s whole body starts shaking and Akira scrambles to pulls her against his chest as she whimpers into her fist. “No. No tell me it’s--he’s--DAD,” she cries, completely breaking down. Akira’s own eyes tear up at the sight, but he stays strong for her sake.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m here,” he whispers into her ear. “I’m here for you. I’m real.” She just gets louder after that, clutching onto him and viciously sobbing into his coat. Akira pets the back of her head and kisses her anywhere he can, over and over. They must look insane, doing this on the floor in a busy train station. But they can’t bring themselves to care. Because--<br/>
<br/>
“--I’m such a fool,” she bleats, barely able to talk through her crying. “I-HICK-let myself be tricked into this shit. And I-I let you-AHEM-suffer alone. I’m still such an idiot!” She slams her fist against the tile.<br/>
<br/>
“No. You’re not.”<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t <em>patronize<em> me,” she shouts, pushing him away while rubbing furiously at her face. “You’re wrong. I’m so-HICK-weak, even after all we’ve done. And why should I live happily when other people suffer? Who do I think I am?” Akira tries to reach inside of his head and find words that can sooth her, but there just aren’t any. Makoto cries into her hand, tucking her knees up to her chest, for another ten minutes, and Akira patiently waits for her to come back down. She finally looks at him again with her puffy eyes and runny nose. “I’m sorry I yelled at you,” is the first thing out of her mouth. Akira laughs it off, finding it to be just the thing she’d say.<br/>
<br/>
“I understand,” he swears, “But can I touch you again?”<br/>
<br/>
“Please.” So Akira gets up and pulls her with him so they’re at least standing. He softly wipes the traces of tears off her face and keeps his eyes locked with hers until a clock rings throughout the station and vibrates the walls. “I h-ahem--have to go see m-my Dad.”<br/>
<br/>
“...Cherish it,” Akira tells her, holding her face in his hands. Makoto feels herself about ready to cry again, but she shuts her eyes to stop the horrid leak. “You still want me to meet him?” She starts to recall more about the reality she almost forgot, and her eyes pop open.<br/>
<br/>
“This will be the first… wow.” Makoto smiles faintly up at her boyfriend and he mimics her. “You’ll finally get to see my Dad. Just like I always wanted.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m pretty nervous,” he admits, and they both chuckle. “Is he as scary as Sae-san?” Makoto really laughs this time, and Akira admires how beautiful she looks like this, wet in the face but smiling like a leering cat.<br/>
<br/>
“No,” Makoto grins. “Much less scary and a lot more cuddly.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh? Maybe all four of us will cuddle in a booth,” Akira jokes. Makoto laughs again, and he’s grateful for that. She should never look how she did just a little bit ago ever again.<br/>
<br/>
“Sis would never allow such a thing.”<br/>
<br/>
“Suuure. One day I’ll crack her. She will hug me. I’ve made it my mission,” he vows, holding his fist up to the air. Makoto can’t help but kiss him then. And she kisses him hard, with confidence that she has to prove to not only him, but herself.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you for opening my eyes,” she says against his soft lips. “In the end… all I’ll need for the rest of my life is--” She pauses, gripping his hands in her’s. “--Is you, Akira.” Never has he felt his breath catch in his throat like now. He probably looks like a fish gasping for air when he tries to say something back. She just puts a finger against his lips and he stops, collecting himself again. “I love you. I absolutely love you.”<br/>
<br/>
“I love you too, Makoto.” He bends down to kiss her, sweet and soft and chaste. “I was so scared you didn’t want me in this reality,” he admits, looking at his feet.<br/>
<br/>
“Never ever think that.” She forcefully takes his chin in her hand. “It’s a lie. I-I need you.” Akira’s chest swells, and all he can do is nod. Makoto checks her phone again, hissing at the time. “I have to head off.”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s going to be ok, Makoto. I promise.”<br/>
<br/>
After the Award Show, in the Lobby:<br/>
<br/>
“Come ‘ere!” Makoto’s dad is suddenly rushing towards her and her sister at an alarming speed. She has but a split second to brace herself before he throws the two into a bear hug.<br/>
<br/>
“Ugh,” Sae groans uncomfortably. Her forehead loudly knocked into Makoto’s just to add insult to injury.<br/>
<br/>
“Daddddd,” Makoto giggles, unable to control herself. It had been so long since he hugged her like this. Once she actually sat down next to Sae when the ceremony started, all of the guilt and sorrow started to dissipate. 'If this is the last time I’ll ever get to see him,' she thought to herself, 'I MUST make this count. No more regrets.'<br/>
<br/>
“Heh. Niijima,” comes a deep voice. Makoto recalls him as one of her father’s oldest partners. “Always knew you were a softy.” Ken Niijima lets go of his children with a pat to their heads, and Sae whacks him away, pouting.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not a little girl,” she mutters dangerously, shaking her head at her dad.<br/>
<br/>
“You are to me,” Ken remarks, pinching her cheek. Sae just about explodes and Makoto laughs, absolutely carefree. She almost forgot this side of her Sae ever existed. 'And once we get back to our reality, I’m totally going to exploit this weakness.' Ken throws an arm over Makoto and she leans into him. Sentimental as it is, she allows herself to enjoy it in the now, and not compare it to her past anymore. 'True acceptance of my past is the only way I can move on. I have to.' As the small family of three nears the large steel exit doors, the creeping sadness sets in when she realizes how late it is already. 'I probably don’t have long with him after all.' Then she remembers what’s next. 'Akira’s waiting for us.'<br/>
<br/>
“Dad?” He hums. “My boyfriend has a surprise for you.” It felt beyond good to be able to say that. Her boyfriend. Meeting her dad. It’s so normal.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh-hooo. Can’t wait to see that little rascal again.” Sae smiles brightly as she walks with her arms crossed, and it catches both Ken and Makoto’s attention. “What’s up, kiddo?”<br/>
<br/>
“Not a kid,” Sae deadpans. “Anyhow. Just thinking about Kurusu. He really is something.” The softness to her features is a breath of fresh air, and Makoto finds herself staring until her dad has to physically pull her with as they cross the street.<br/>
<br/>
“Come on, Makoto. Do I need to hold your hand when crossing the street still?” Makoto tch’s and fixes her hair behind her ear, straightening up.<br/>
<br/>
“Follow me. We’re heading to Yongen-Jaya,” Makoto states confidently.<br/>
<br/>
In Front of Leblanc:<br/>
<br/>
Boss caught them on the way out, and he was sure to introduce himself to Ken as Akira’s dad. It was so cute that Makoto cooed out loud, and Sojiro just brushed it off and whispered that she better not tell Akira himself. She made no promises. Once the three stepped inside, the smell of curry and rich coffee made their head’s spin. What gets Makoto though, is how insecure Akira’s looking right now, standing behind the counter as he wrings the apron in his hands. It makes her remember that yes, Akira is the big bad leader of the Phantom Thieves, but he’s also a sixteen year old boy who’s nervous as all hell to “meet the parents.” She loves it. Makoto smiles wide as she raises a hand up to her boyfriend and turns to her dad.<br/>
<br/>
“Dad. Here’s Akira.” Akira clears his throat and waves before making his way around the counter. It looks like Akira was about to shake Ken’s hand, but Ken instead swats the boy away and gives him a side hug. The sweet little smile that turns up the corners of Akira’s mouth is one Makoto is never going to forget. But she can’t stand here and gush, so she removes her coat and then offers to take her sister’s, just for Akira to take them from her.<br/>
<br/>
“Sir, I’ll take yours too.”<br/>
<br/>
“Sir? Sir who? You know just to call me Ken. Or at the very least, Niijima.” Akira stumbles over his words before tightening his lips and nodding. “Anyway get outta here kid, I’ll hang it up myself. No worries.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’d be an awful host then,” Akira argues firmly. “Please. Allow me.” He snatches the coat out of Ken’s hands and the older man grins to himself. Even Sae is impressed by how forecful Akira can be, and she can appreciate that. After Akira hangs each coat, he motions for them all to sit before he neatly sets down each beautifully made up plate of curry. Makoto has to acknowledge how well Akira set the table too. Not only was there a cute yellow flower in the center of the table, but he made sure to already have the coffee out next to neatly folded napkins. The second Akira shakily sat down, Makoto pat his thigh.<br/>
<br/>
“It looks delicious,” she tells him. He nervously smiles before taking a gulp of coffee. The scariest part for Akira comes next as Sae and Ken get ready to put their spoons into their mouths. 'PLEASE LIKE IT,' he begs internally.<br/>
<br/>
“Holy crap, kid. You can really cook!” Ken praises as he swallows down the curly like a mad dog. His eyes brighten up and he takes a huge sip of coffee too. Sae who’s sitting next to her dad, gives him a disapproving look. “Yeah yeah. Save the pleasantries for some other time, daughter. This here is bonding time with my HOPEFULLY future son-in-law.” Akira and Makoto feel light headed at those words. They make the two feel so happy that they can fly, but at the same time… reality is far more complicated, and that comes crashing down on them just as quickly. Sae and Ken are too busy eating and chatting idly to notice the absolute heartbroken trepidation on Makoto’s face as she stares down at her half-eaten dinner, but Akira notices. He tightly holds her hand under the table and leans into her ear.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m here,” he reminds her. That’s all he has to say. She looks at him, looking about ready to cry until he boldly kisses her lips for just a second. Makoto looks beyond thankful. ...Until Sae makes a noise of discomfort that Ken yells over.<br/>
<br/>
“Come on, Sae.” He flicks her on the nose just to piss her off. “Don’t be jealous just because you haven’t had your first kiss yet.” Akira gasps out a laugh that he has to cover his mouth to control.<br/>
<br/>
“What the he--” Sae defensively slams her hand against the table. “How would you even know that for certain? Where’s the proof?”<br/>
<br/>
“Father’s know these things,” Ken chuckles devilishly, picking at his curry mindlessly. “I’m not wrong, am I? Hmm?” Sae starts spouting off nonsense until Ken takes pity on her. “Now, now. It’s alright to be a late bloomer.”<br/>
<br/>
“...Leave me be, old man.” Makoto bursts out laughing at the hurt look on her father’s face after that. Seriously, the next hour of bantering includes some of the best conversations Makoto’s maybe ever had in her life (even if they embarrass her to the point of combustion). For example;<br/>
<br/>
“Akira-kun,” Ken calls, beckoning him over to the counter where Ken’s been stuffing himself with fresh pastries Sojiro made earlier. Akira obeys, scurrying over with a hand in his pocket until he sits down on a wobbly stool. “Tell me, have you and my daughter gotten far?” Akira raises a brow, unsure of the man’s exact meaning. Quickly, Akira checks over his shoulder to see that yes, Makoto is most definitely listening in even while Sae is talking to her. He itches his chest. “Now I want an honest answer. Father to son.” Akira shifts in his seat before gripping the hem of his shirt.<br/>
<br/>
“We haven’t crossed any lines,” Akira reports. Ken leers at him.<br/>
<br/>
“Akira-kun, over there!” Akira turns his head toward the restroom before getting whacked over the head. Well… at least that didn’t hurt as much as Makoto punches. Then Ken slams a hand against his lap. “That's what you get for lying!” Akira looks up, utterly flustered.<br/>
<br/>
“Huh? But I swear! We haven’t had sex--” WHACK! Akira holds the back of his head and whines. Makoto and Sae’s eyes are not helping the burning on the back of his head.<br/>
<br/>
“That’s a very adult word for a kid to be saying.” Ken’s speaking firmly, but there’s a goofy smirk on his stubbled face. “BUTTT I guess I believe you now. Heh. See, aren’t I a great interrogator?”<br/>
<br/>
“Except for the fact that you used physical violence to get what you needed, sure. You’re the best,” Sae sarcastically adds. Makoto aww’s before getting up to rub Akira’s head.<br/>
<br/>
“Dad you didn’t even need to worry,” she says proudly. “Akira would never lie to anyone.” Then Makoto chuckles. “Not like he’s good at it, anyway.” Akira pfft’s and twists his neck to look back at her.<br/>
<br/>
“Says YOU. Following me around with a book over your nose.” WHACK! “Ow! Makoto!” Ken snickers and pets his daughter’s shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
“Now that’s my daughter.”<br/>
<br/>
“Should I start hitting someone now?” Sae asks in her serious tone. Ken smiles and tilts his head downward.<br/>
<br/>
“Dare ya.” Sae immediately gets up and rushes toward him before he jumps out of his chair and dramatically shields himself.<br/>
<br/>
“Too late. You already said I could,” Sae reasons, winding up her fist and scaring the life out of her dad. And soon the two make a show of shouting and flailing around, and Makoto’s laughing along with them, enjoying every precious second as they tick away. While the two continue to bicker, Akira pulls his girlfriend to get in between his legs, letting her hip rest against the minuscule amount of space on the stool. He hugs her tight, kissing her cheek.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey,” he says quietly, just for her to hear. She looks up at him, still smiling. “...If you want to live like this forever, I won’t blame you.” Both of their faces grow more serious now. This is a moment only for them, and it seems like time stops. “I’m being serious. Makoto.” He licks his lips. “If this is truly the life you want, with them, with me, I can’t take this from you. I’ll march up to Odaiba as soon as you leave, and I’ll become a part of this world with you.” Makoto’s stomach drops, and she blinks about a thousand times.<br/>
<br/>
“You would do something like that for me?” Akira nods once.<br/>
<br/>
“Anything. I will do anything for you.” Makoto glances back at her sister and dad, talking at a booth again, leaving the couple alone for now. But one horrible weight comes crashing back down on Makoto’s shoulders; the realization that letting Maruki fix her and everyone else’s lives for them, is completely wrong. He shouldn’t have the right to make such heavy decisions for her, let alone the entire world. It just isn’t right. Humans have free will, and without it, what are they? So Makoto melancholily lifts her hand and runs it across her boyfriend’s face, taking in the feel of his skin. She keeps reminding herself that she doesn’t HAVE to be alone. Akira’s here, and he’s willing to sacrifice so much for her sake. I’m so blessed to have him. Then she looks back and glances at her sister who’s probably arguing with their dad about who knows what. And then she looks at her father, and her eyes water, but it’s not because she’s sad, but because she’s unbelievably happy down to her core. 'I got to see him again. I really got to see him one more time.' Slowly, she prys her eyes away after taking in every detail of the booth and her family. She never noticed that the booth had a chip right in the center of the table, and she didn’t remember that Ken has a scar on his eyebrow that stops hair from growing there. Makoto almost even forgot how straight Sae’s teeth are, and how broad her father’s shoulders were. So now, as she looks at Akira and holds onto his shirt, wrinkling the fabric, she sucks in a sharp breath before letting it out, long and loud.<br/>
<br/>
“Akira.”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes…?”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m ready to embrace us. Myself. Our true future.” She shuts her eyes. “I’m ready to let go of Dad now.”<br/>
<br/>
….<br/>
<br/>
When she opens her eyes, the cafe is dead silent, and Akira is giving her a gentle but teary eyed look that stops her heart. As if in a horror movie, she turns her head back to the booth. No one’s there anymore. She purses her lips and swallows down tears. There was no way, even if she was the strongest person alive, that she would have been able to say a proper goodbye to him. And now, she got to choose what the last moment would be, in a way retconning the bitter horror of losing him so unexpectedly in the past. It still aches, deep in her bones that feel hollow and useless, does she shake like a leaf. But this is what she wants, what she needs. This is her life that she’s worked and fought for with all of her soul.<br/>
<br/>
Letting out one more heavy breath, she lets it go. The right decision has been made.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re amazing,” Akira assures her, rubbing her sides up and down. Makoto’s throat is too tight to speak, yet he understands what she’d say back. His eyes drop to her body, and his face looks a little more red than before.<br/>
<br/>
“Hmm?” As if caught stealing a cookie, he snaps his head back up. She smiles at him knowingly and he scoffs.<br/>
<br/>
“I-I wasn’t thinking anything dirty, I just keep thinking about how cute you look in this outfit.” Makoto chuckles and moves back so he can get a better look. He seems to be glued to her waist and Makoto rolls her eyes. That’s always the first thing he goes for when they kiss, and he’s been sure to mention hundreds of times how much he likes that part of her in her thief getup as well. She sort of enjoys that though (not that she’ll admit it). Apparently Akira has a complete lapse in control though, because he slips out of his seat and drops loudly to his knees so he can kiss and knead at her hips bones.<br/>
<br/>
“U-um.” Makoto’s shoulders tense up to her ears and she wildly looks around, feeling nervous, but worst of all, really hot and bothered. “Akira, um. Maybe we shouldn’t do this here? I mean M-Morgana could--”<br/>
<br/>
“--Oh. Yeah.” Even though he says that, Akira doesn’t get up, nor does he stop kissing her. Instead, he grows more confident, and his hands drag down her skirt just to push the fabric up so he can kiss more of her thighs over her tights. Makoto’s breath catches in the back of her throat, and she starts rubbing the back of his head encouragingly without thinking, losing her fingers in his thick hair. Slowly does his mouth creep it’s way up closer and closer to where a desperate aching is building up inside of her, and once his nose presses into her mound, and his mouth finally plants a warm kiss against the very apex of her thighs, does Makoto moan with all the need in the world. 'That was the hottest thing I’ve ever heard in my life,' Akira realizes quickly. He only gets to kiss her one more time there before she tugs him away by his hair. 'Ok. So hot. So. Fucking. Hot.'<br/>
<br/>
“Not here.” Yet that doesn’t mean “not ever,” so he starts getting overly excited, and he hops off the floor with a clear need on his face. “Let’s go to my apartment,” she says, biting her lip. Akira’s jaw drops.<br/>
<br/>
“Wait. Your sister. And are you sure? We really don’t have to-mmmf.” She shuts him off with a wet kiss that sends him over the cliff and into the abyss of heady arousal thick enough to bust a vessel.<br/>
<br/>
“I want you tonight.” The two swallow hard after that, and Makoto pulls out her phone, sending a text to her sister. “I bet she’s not even home.” Akira nods, thoroughly distracted since he’s attached his lips to the side of her neck. Makoto lets out a raspy noise before allowing him to, “Leave plenty of marks.”<br/>
<br/>
“Nnngh.” Akira sucks so hard that her skin is bright purple and red. He doesn’t stop there though, he wraps his arms around her back and spins her around, pinning her against the counter so he can grope her waist and sides with all of his might. Makoto’s so caught up in the feeling that she doesn’t even realize her sister already responded. It takes a lot for her to get her password right before she sees that yes, her sister’s staying at work tonight.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank God,” she sings, “Let’s go. Now.” The train ride home was an experience and a half. Since it was so empty, Akira got the chance to tease her even more, which he did so liberally. First it was just nipping at her ear, and then it escalated into making out. Makoto had no idea how it happened, she’s just glad no one said anything to them on the way out. Don’t even get her started on the walk to her apartment. The second they rounded the corner of the apartment complex and started sprinting up the steps, Akira picked her up to her dismay and she had to somehow give him directions to her apartment door while sucking on his tongue. A mess and a half. Once they reached that golden door and crossed the threshold, any of the giddy anxiety and hesitation died. Seems like her and Akira have been more than ready this whole time, it just took one hard push (or the end of the world as they know it) for them to cross the line. Soon Makoto learned just how impatient of a person she can really be, and it oddly reminds her of Sae. Maybe that isn’t really a good thing, Makoto thinks offhandedly before shoving her boyfriend backward and into her perfectly made up bed. She is forced to pause when Akira’s eyes glance around her room and a big smirk graces his lips.<br/>
<br/>
“...So much Buchi,” he notes. Makoto rolls her eyes so hard that it hurts, and she pulls her headband out of her hair, setting it down on her bedside table. Taking this opportunity, Akira scoots to the edge of the bed and runs his fingers through her hair not divided by the fake braid any longer. “Your hair is softer than Morgana’s. Makes me wonder how soft other parts of you are.” Makoto’s face flushes but she holds eye contact as she peels her turtleneck over her head and tosses it behind her. Akira’s eyes glaze over before he too removes his shirt, and they take a minute just to admire the other’s torso. Soon he picks at the silky strap of her tan bra, and she clears her throat. She was clearly about to reach for the hooks, but Akira yanks her into his lap, forcing her to straddle his thighs on the bed before he pulls down one cup and sucks feverishly on her revealed skin. Never in her life has she wanted something more than his mouth, because he was proving that he’s more than skilled with it.<br/>
<br/>
“Feels so good,” she blurts, feeling a little embarrassed after. She tugs at some of the hair on the back of his head, and he growls like an animal before biting on her nipple. She yelps in surprise and he loses his mind, flipping her onto her back to her surprise. Seriously though, the way he was running his hands over her body marking her skin like he owns her is beyond exciting. Even if it’s unexpected. She had Akira pegged as a really gentle lover, but maybe… maybe she’s in over her head? Her mind starts to drift until he forcefully takes her wrist and presses it up by her neck, just so he can interlace their fingers. Then Akira roughly presses his hips into her’s, and she gasps at how obviously hard he is even through his pants before he takes one of her thighs and moves it so her knee is pointing up toward the ceiling and she’s spread open wider for him. Now he climbs his way up her body with his mouth, leaving an extra mark on her neck before planting a firm kiss on her lips. He finally takes a breath.<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry. I’m being too… I don’t know,” Akira huffs, finally showing his jittery side to her after all the time they’ve been together. “S-Sorry Makoto. I’ll slow down.” Makoto squeezes his hand tighter and reaches between their bodies, trying to get a feel of his toned stomach she’s only ever touched over his clothes. Those touches compared nothing to how it really is. She couldn’t get enough. He let go of her hand and got up on his palms so he was hovering above her, all the while his glasses started to slip dangerously down his nose. Makoto smiles before grabbing them for him and setting them safely next to her headband. Since he’s given her a little space, she can actually look down his body, and she can’t help but fixate on the bulge in his jeans that has her reeling. That seems… big, right? UGHHH. Why am I so inexperienced?! This is so damn embarrassing! Makoto throws a hand over her face and squeaks. Akira laughs at her under his breath.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t make fun of me! I feel like I’m going to break.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, no breaking. Not unless I do the honors,” he says with a sly look. Makoto glances at him through the slits of her fingers.<br/>
<br/>
“Is that supposed to sound cool? It doesn’t.” Akira theatrically pouts and Makoto shushes him before awkwardly reaching behind herself and unhooking her bra so she can toss it away. Of course once it’s off, Akira starts drooling.<br/>
<br/>
“Th-they look so good,” he rasps, tightening his fists in the sheets. Makoto insecurely covers one of her breasts with her forearm as she itches her collar bone before Akira kisses her nose.<br/>
<br/>
“They’re kind of… small in comparison to s-some of our friends.”<br/>
<br/>
“So? I only ever want your’s anyway.” Makoto lets it go, helped by the fact that he’s started to knead one of her breasts in his hand with all of the focus in the world. His furrowed brows look beyond cute for some reason. Then he tugs at one of her stiff nipples and her whole body twitches like a cat’s hair. “Was that too hard?”<br/>
<br/>
“No I like it,” she mumbles, wrapping her legs around him now. He has to suck in a breath at the feeling of her strong calves digging into his back. Unapologetically does he start to rub his erection against her, and she holds the back of his neck with both hands until she feels comfortable enough to move her hips up and into him as well. A needy hum comes out between his clenched teeth and he bashfully looks away with a red nose that Makoto can’t help but flick.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re so mean,” he complains, laughing a little.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s payba--nn. Hhh. Akira, keep doing that,” she begs, digging her nails into his shoulders. Akira moans back, trying to suppress it but failing. Her nails. They hurt but it feels amazing. Does she know that I…? He shrugs it off, continuing to rub against her. He drops his head to look down, and he groans at the sight of her skirt all messed up.<br/>
<br/>
“So sexy,” he hisses, grabbing her waist with one hand. They start grinding against each other even harder, and he watches her back arch higher and higher off the bed until he presses her down with his face between her breasts. “Sofuckinghot.” The inside of his pants is coated with precum that sticks unhelpfully to the head of his penis. The material of his thick denim is doing wonders for Makoto though, because the seam is pressing perfectly in between her folds (as much as it can while she has underwear on at least). All of a sudden Akira starts moving way more jerkily and Makoto pushes him off. Akira definitely panics for a second, fearing that he went too far just to be corrected by Makoto’s hands that are frantically undoing his belt and fly. Since he’s on his back now, Makoto straddles his thighs, clearly wanting to see what he has to offer. Without any hesitation, she reaches inside of his underwear and he yelps at the first feeling of her cold hands before the cold air makes him even harder.<br/>
<br/>
“D-definitely big,” she gulps. Akira rubs a hand over his face in embarrassment before  looking back up at his girlfriend. “Tell me if I’m doing this wrong.” Makoto’s hand starts to pump him, and he soon tells her it’s too loose of a grip before she flings herself into the other direction and holds too tightly.<br/>
<br/>
"Gy-kk."<br/>
<br/>
"Akira?"<br/>
<br/>
"Little looser--there! Unghh, hell yeah." With all of the attention in the world focused on her hand, Makoto keeps it up. Akira’s senses fry the second he notices that Makoto’s making little noises in response to his loud ones. "Ggggh, nnnmm!" Suddenly sitting up, Akira puts his hand over Makoto’s and starts jerking himself off with her. Makoto whines, squeezing her eyes shut at the sight of his twitching erection.<br/>
<br/>
"D-do you w-want me to, um, d-do some-something with my mouth?" Akira's eyes blow wide open and Makoto skittishly stutters out an apology.<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry? Sorry for what? That's-that's the best shit I've ever heard in my life," Akira sings. But instead of moving back so she can get to it, Akira flips her onto her back again and jumps off the bed to kick off his pants.<br/>
<br/>
"Wait what about--?" Akira just shakes his head and, completely nude now, hops onto the bed between her legs.<br/>
<br/>
"May I take these off?" He tugs at her tights and skirt. Makoto blinks before nodding curtly. "Are you alright?"<br/>
<br/>
"Just scared." Akira sympathetically runs his hands over her legs before taking a minute to kiss her lips.<br/>
<br/>
"It's ok. I'll stop the second you say so."<br/>
<br/>
"I don't think I will," Makoto admits, gaining her confidence back little by little. Then she threads her fingers through the back of his hair and tugs him back. "Besides, I want you to do whatever you want to me." Akira's pulse picks up and the fire zipping through his veins reignites.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm gonna give you head," he declares, not looking at her face since he's already slipping down her body and pulling her clothes off. He adjusts her hips and legs for her, and soon he's face to face with the apex of her thighs for the first time. It doesn't look how he expects but because it's her and she's not just a 2D image on a screen, it takes him aback. Breathe. When he sucks in he can smell the amount of arousal coating her thighs, and it causes a violent shiver to wrack his body. "Hnnn," he grits his teeth, adjusting so he can lay on his stomach. 'You can do this, man. Just go for it. Do it.' Yet his mouth won't go the minute distance, and his whole body feels like little goosebumps are covering him. 'Come. On. I can DO this!'<br/>
<br/>
"Is it bad?" Makoto self-consciously asks, shaking slightly as she stares up at the ceiling with an arm thrown over her eyes. "D-don’t do it if--HAH! O-OK. Ok app-apparently it's not b-nnnh!" Licking her up like a kitten with milk, he feasts on her arousal. 'Being slow? Fuck it.' He sucks liberally on her swollen clitoris before biting at it. "Little softer," she chokes. He does as she says, and her breasts rise and fall quicker. Soon he has a steady rhythm, licking from where he's assuming her actual opening is, up to her clitoris and ending every other bite with a kiss on her hip. Akira’s realizing Makoto’s not much of a screamer in bed, but he doesn't mind that… probably because her whole body tends to prove how much she likes it if the constant trembling and shaking has anything to do with it. Plus, he's pretty loud himself, and he's hoping she'll be alright with that. Even as he licks her now, he's humming against her, vibrating his tongue, way more than she is. When he gains the courage to dig the tip of his finger between her folds and he cries out in excitement, Makoto yelps and checks him out. "Are you… do you like this a lot?" Akira just looks up at her, still kissing her folds, and it's probably the most erotic thing Makoto’s ever seen in her life. Her head drops back on the bed and she digs her fingers into his hair, holding him between her legs because he's just so unbelievably good already, and he's sucking and licking and driving her insane with his pointed tongue and prying fingers that shove their way inside her without any warning.<br/>
<br/>
"Unngh. So tightttt," he breathes out. Makoto's whole body stiffens up just for his first thrust to rock her back into the mood.<br/>
<br/>
"Twist them."<br/>
<br/>
"Hm?"<br/>
<br/>
"Y-your fingers." She does the motion in the air, and when he mimics the same movement, brushing up hard against her g-spot, Makoto squeaks out her applause. "Moremoremore!" Akira smirks and gets up on his palm to watch her face as he thrusts into her, pushing her body up the bed until she has to use the pillow as a cushion between her and the headboard. Since he’s between her legs, he has all the leverage, and he’s able to reach places inside her she’s never reached herself. Within just a minute she’s shamelessly rubbing herself against his palm and causing the most obnoxious squishing noises in the world to echo off the walls. The embarrassment that has her going red from head to toe just adds to it. It feels like something she shouldn’t be doing, but it feels so insanely right that she doesn’t even stop to catch a breath. Her tongue is drying up from how long her mouth has hung open, and the back of her throat is starting to get raw from all the panting, but he does SOMETHING so good that her whole body jerks up and she scratches the hell out of his shoulders without thinking.<br/>
<br/>
“Gyyh!” Akira’s eyes narrow, and Makoto wants to apologize profusely, but he roughly thrusts his fingers into her, narrowly missing the point of pain before he pulls his fingers out and jumps off the bed.<br/>
<br/>
“MMM!” She’s too busy trying to slow down her heart rate to ask him what he’s doing, but she figures it out the second he picks up his shoulder bag thrown by his jeans and pulls out a condom. Very awkwardly does he fiddle with it until it seems to sit right, and she finds herself amused that he looks at the picture on the back of the packet about ten times before he’s satisfied. At least he’s being thorough. When his knee presses into the mattress, she parts her legs and leans back, breathing rather loudly.<br/>
“Doing ok, Makoto?” He’s looking right down at her, holding himself up with one elbow digging into the bed. She analyzes his eyes that have no sense of malice or fear in them now. It’s comforting.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m ready,” she nods. Akira shakes his head back and adjusts his knees before trying to reach between them, and he guides his penis with error not once, but three times. “I can… do it.” Akira faintly blushes and looks off to the side as he agrees, pressing his hands into the bed while he grabs his base and tries to lift her hips against the head of his penis. It’s… way harder than one would expect. “M-move your hips in for me.” He obeys but the sharp pain when he actually enters has her yelping against his shoulder and shaking.<br/>
<br/>
“It hurts that bad?” He sounds more freaked out than anything, and he starts rubbing her back the best he can. She shifts her waist back and forth, trying to force herself to get used to him quicker, but it burns like hell even when her insides are screaming for him to be deeper. At this point she’s scared he’s only halfway in. “Makoto?”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sure it’ll pass. Probably.” She sighs, aggravated with herself before Akira wraps an arm around her neck, hugging her.<br/>
<br/>
“If this is all I get tonight Makoto,” he kisses her jaw. “I’ll be more than satisfied.” Makoto smiles despite herself, running her hands up and down his back. It’s surreal, knowing that he’s actually inside of her right now. Trying to imagine what it looks like gets her flustered however, so she focuses on his muscles all flexed and tightened.<br/>
<br/>
“You look good,” she comments lamely. “Better than good.”<br/>
<br/>
“Heh. Thanks,” he chuckles. Yet he finds himself unsatisfied not being able to see her when he’s got his nose pressed into her neck, so he pulls back. She looks so different than any other time he’s seen her, and he promises himself this is a sight he will never forget in his entire life. Without thinking, his waist naturally shifts and he bites his lip as he watches her eyes flicker closed. The tendons in her neck pop out and it’s clear she’s in way more pain than she’s letting on, but he tries to at least press as far as he can before she grabs his shoulder in warning.<br/>
<br/>
“There,” she says, sounding a little surprised as her eyes open again. “It feels good there!” Akira’s stomach clenches in excitement and he slowly pulls a little out, then back in. He’s already growing to be addicted to the little noise Makoto makes every single time he moves in. Noticing that it’s becoming easier to move in and out, he picks up the pace, enjoying the feeling of her hands rubbing his arms more for her sake than his.<br/>
<br/>
“Whatever you need, Makoto, do it. I don’t care if you need to make noise or keep your eyes shut. Just do it.” It seems like she wants to say something, but her inexperience is causing her to stay quiet. He understands anyhow, and he listens to not just her little moans, but her body language. When he grabs her hip and lifts her into his thrust, her chest arches upward. When Akira slowly pulls out then quickly pushes in, Makoto’s breath catches. Within minutes, they’ve found their rhythm, and soon she starts easily rubbing over his chest with one hand and lifting her hips into his, not wanting to be a slacker even in bed. It puts a loopy smile on his face that stays there throughout the night.<br/>
<br/>
“Faster.” He makes a pleased noise before testing his luck and really picking up the pace. With every thrust the bed creaks, but for some reason the noise is more calming than aggravating. “NNNnnnnn! T-thaT’S so good!” Akira’s heart starts pounding, and his muscles he never uses start screaming for him to slow down, but that just makes him want it even more. He pushes himself, starting to pant as he gives it everything he has. More and more whimpers come out of Makoto’s mouth, and he swallows each one, needing more than anything to keep his lips against hers. Her lip gloss is covering his lips and mouth but he doesn’t care, he wants this, he’s chasing a high he’s never had before, and he’s CLOSE.<br/>
<br/>
“FFFFFnnnH! Makoto you--I--Ngh!” The head of his penis is being clamped by Makoto’s muscles, and he whines so loudly that Makoto has to open her eyes to check on him. Looking like the hottest mess she’s ever seen, sweating with his hair matted and his jaw hung open, Makoto whimpers.<br/>
<br/>
“Can’t believe I can make you look like that,” she breathes, digging her nails into his shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
“Same for you-nnnh.” He grits his teeth hard and a wave of heat rolls from his head down to his groin and makes him buck uncontrollably.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck,” Makoto cries, pressing her breasts into his chest and wrapping her legs around his back even tighter. It’s like her whole body is coming in on him and it flips a switch in Akira who’s muscles begin to spasm.<br/>
<br/>
“KKT! Makoto,” he hisses, “Can you cum?” Yet he doesn’t really let her answer since he starts moving in her so fast that she chokes on her spit. Wrapping one arm around her shoulders and one just above her backside, he starts digging himself into her.<br/>
<br/>
“God! Hahh--nnnh! Akira~. Close. So close!”<br/>
<br/>
Crreak! CrrrEAK! CREAK!<br/>
<br/>
Makoto’s insides swell and consume him with all they have before they seem to clamp down. It’s clear Makoto’s right on the verge as she desperately reaches between them to rub at her clitoris for just a second before her open mouth presses against his neck and she moans so perfectly that he forgets where he even is right now. And hearing such a thing pushes him over the edge, and he feels himself just burst with semen that catches inside of the latex and sags somewhere deep inside of Makoto while Akira cries out his best orgasm he’s ever had.<br/>
<br/>
…..<br/>
<br/>
When he comes down to Earth, Makoto whimpers in pain, and he snaps out of his stupor.<br/>
<br/>
“Shit.” He pulls out as fast as he can and Makoto bites her lip to hold in the cry. He rests beside her and she squeezes her legs shut, trying to catch her breath as her chest heaves. “You alright?” He rubs her thighs and litters her cheek with kisses.<br/>
<br/>
“Sore,” Makoto admits, rubbing the wrinkles out of her forehead. Just a second later she smiles up at him with a glint in her eye. “That was amazing,” she says with an airy voice. Akira smiles right back at her, kissing her lips once, twice, three times, then a dozen more. Without realizing, an hour goes by, and it’s just the two of them, breathing in and out, holding each other, forgetting all of their worries that will no doubt come back to bite them.<br/>
<br/>
The shower hisses as the hot water rolls down their skin in little shiny beads. While Makoto is cleaning herself thoroughly with a crimson lufa, Akira’s more focused on touching his girlfriend anywhere he can. Of course his touches grow more and more sensual, to which Makoto laughs it off and gently pushes his hands away.<br/>
<br/>
“Didn’t you have enough?” Akira grins, pressing his mouth into the back of her soaked hair that’s sticking to her ears and face.<br/>
<br/>
“Never.” For whatever reason, instead of teasing him further, she softens up, leaning back into him, and wrapping her arms over his that have settled on her stomach. They stay like that until the water runs cold, and once it does, Akira throws a towel loosely over his shoulders before grabbing one to dry Makoto’s hair with.<br/>
<br/>
“This is certainly sweet, but you’re totally going to tangle my hair,” Makoto jests. Akira’s hands slowly come to a stop before he pouts and lets Makoto take over. “How about you dry my body off instead?” She’s got a little smirk on her face that Akira adores.<br/>
<br/>
“Sure thing, my Queen.” Makoto smiles at that before her lips slowly even out, and they’re both feeling the mood plummet back down into the Earth’s cesspool of lava.<br/>
<br/>
“We’re going to have to fight again, aren’t we?” Akira busies himself drying her off, not wanting to even talk about it. “The nav is back, right?” He just nods yes. “...We made the right choice, didn’t we?”<br/>
<br/>
….<br/>
<br/>
“Why’re you asking me?” He raises his eyes back to hers that are slightly more glossy now. “I made my choice before you. And rejecting this world is what I decided. There’s still time if you--”<br/>
<br/>
“--No. No I’m certain. I am,” she repeats even more weakly. Akira hands Makoto her clothes and she just holds them, not focusing on the present. He sighs before taking her chin in his hand and bringing her in for a soft kiss. “Thank you,” she whispers to him through the foggy mist all of the heat has made. Akira tries for a smile, failing, before getting his underwear and shirt on. Makoto follows suit, dressing in her pajamas while apologizing for not having anything suitable for him to lounge in.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not worried about it,” he says, shrugging as he opens the bathroom door. Just as they step out, his phone starts ringing. When he looks at the ID, his stomach drops. Makoto touches his back, and her touch straightens him right back up. As he lifts the phone up to his ear, standing in the middle of the Niijima hallway, he braces himself for anything.<br/>
<br/>
“Akira,” Ann sniffs. There’s a bit of shuffling going on in the background, and Akira wrinkles his brow in worry for her. “S-something’s wrong, isn’t it?”<br/>
<br/>
“Thank God,” Akira chokes, wanting to cry in relief. Makoto’s fists tighten in his shirt, and she sags against his arm, hugging him. “It’s gonna be alright, Ann. I promise. Soon, we’ll all come together, and everything will fall into place. Be brave like you always are.” Ann hums on the other end, sounding disillusioned.<br/>
<br/>
“Whatever’s going to happen,” Ann says slowly, drawing out every syllable. “Something in me is saying we’re right.”<br/>
<br/>
And weeks later, they were.<br/>
</em></em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>